Fate and Chances
by francesmmmm
Summary: Finally back home, Kagome finds old faces everywhere.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha

**Fate and Chances**

**Chapter 1: Fate has decided She didn't belong there**

"I'm home, Mama, Sota, Gramps!" Kagome yelled as she walked in the house.

"Kagome! Welcome home darling" Her mother said, looking happy seeing her daughter safe and home. "Are you going to fill up your pack and go back again? Stay for lunch first, we haven't eaten together in a while now" she said as she walked back to the kitchen, oblivious to her daughter's downcast eyes and frowning lips.

"I'm back for good. I... I was brought back here after finishing the jewel, I had no business left in the Feudal Era and the well decided to drag me back here." Kagome said, her voice straining, holding back her tears as she realized she will never see her friends again.

"Oh, my dear, I'm very sorry but I'm happy you are back home now. Safe." Her mother tried comforting her, pulling Kagome in a tight hug.

"I am too Mama, I know I belong here but I will miss everyone. They were family, they ARE family. I'm just sad I wasn't able to give a proper farewell." Kagome said muffled in her mother's chest. "I'm going to take a bath and maybe nap, I'm not really hungry."

She watched as her daughter dragged herself up the stairs looking rather defeated, she sighed and went back to cooking. She knew she really couldn't do anything for her right now, nor can she really understand her loss so for now she would leave her be.

* * *

A few weeks of being back home, Kagome decided to go out and explore Tokyo, it has been a while since she had the time to walk around and enjoy the city. Instead of mopping around, she might as well get reaquainted with city.

She stumbled upon a rather eclectic cafe, artistic, noisy, boisterous but rather empty aside from a bunch of punk guys in one corner of the store. She decided to take a break in here.

She sat down by the window on the smaller tables and just looked out and watched people pass by. How were there so much people here when 500 years ago there weren't that many. Where were the demons? Why ar-

"Hello! My name is Ginta I will be your waiter for today, here is the menu. I will be back in a few if you would need more time to decide."

Hearing that name and that voice Kagome looking up. "GINTA! Oh my gosh! It is you!" Kagome practically screamed, hugging him and jumping.

"Ka-Ka-SIS?!" Ginta panicked, Kagome who was suppose to be long dead was here in the flesh hugging him, strangling him, making him wish he was deaf. He grabbed both shoulders and pushed her an arms length away, he couldn't help but stare but it was as if she hadn't aged at all. "How are you here? Wait until Kouga hears about this!" He said so ecstatic he ran behind the counter, in the door and you could hear things falling, breaking and multiple groans. The entire cafe was now very quiet, minus the music, everyone was staring at the commotion on the back. Kagome giggled.

Paste your document here...


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha

**Chapter 2: A tiny spark set the forest on fire**

After Ginta's comical departure to the back of the cafe, Kagome sat back down and just smiled. 'If Ginta's alive that means Inuyasha might still be alive! Even Shippo!' Lost in her own thoughts she didn't notice a nervous figure standing beside her, looking down on her black hair.

"Kagome?" came an uncertain but very masculine and familiar voice. Kagome immediately whipped her head up in shock. "Kouga!?" she was so happy! She hugged him just as she had done to Ginta and she immediately noticed how Kouga had grown; he still kept his lean but muscular form but he grew a few inches, his features had matured a bit. He used to look like an 18 year old back in the Feudal Era now he looks like he's in his mid 20's.

Kouga couldn't believe it. The love of his life is in his arms at this moment. He could feel her small arms tightly wrapped around his tall form, her words muffled in his chest as she talked about missing him and wondering if anyone else from the past is around. He suddenly smelt salt and looked down only to see her looking up at him. Her chin leaning on his chest as she stared at him with a huge grin on her face and a glassy sheen on her eyes. "It's been so long" she said, a bit breathy and shaky.

He really couldn't help himself, no matter how hard he tried. He grabbed the back of her neck, gripping her hair tightly, smashing his lips on hers. He felt and heard her gasp but he couldn't stop now. Using his free arm, he wrapped it around her waist molding her to his form. He could feel her struggle a bit but he wouldn't let up. He didn't want to let this moment pass too quickly. He wanted to savor this moment. His woman came back to him, be it by fate or by chance. His Kagome finally back in his arms.


End file.
